User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 17
Hey sorry for late response about the mugshot sprites. I am happy to give HD mugshots of any players you like from chrono stone just tell me who you would like me to get a picture of. -PyroShad here you go http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/f/f6/Raimon_Chorno_Stone.png hope it helps! http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 07:20, April 26, 2013 (UTC) re:Deleted sprites Uh, that's weird. Maybe the wiki incorrectly marked them as unused files and I ended up accidentally deleting them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, sure! No need to ask, if I make a mistake you can go ahead and fix it~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Sorry for not doing this sooner i will get right on it asap. http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 09:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Raimon GO Mugshots Here are the raimon Go mugshots, also includes Zanark. http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/b/b4/Raimon_Go_MugShots.png http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 10:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I have saved as a PNG lol http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png 12:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Front Page I'll work on that as soon as I get on my computer. Thanks for telling. Though, you should try refreshing your cache first. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 09:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mugshots Sure just tell me the teams you want! http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png PyroShad (talk) 09:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ace Attorney Hi there Adventure~! You remember once, you asked me if I know Ace Attorney. I said nope. But I know you're a super fan of it, and I just heard of a new trailer ! Here is the link ! → here!. Hope you'll like it ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oww XDD Totally late again xDD You're welcome XD Well, tumblr is still the fastest way to get spoilers xD SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) XD And I know because you ask to everyone if they know Ace Attorney. I also talked about it with you in pm XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Did you find some ? XD And you're welcome, though, I did not do anything XD SnowyBoy❄ 11:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Friend! Looks like it's someones birthday! ;) Since it's already past 12 in your country, I am going to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! May you live a long and blessed life. May all of your wishes come true. Have a blast! :'D 16:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) My Pleasure! :) Enjoy the day as much as you want :D 03:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!! Have a nice Happy Birthday day~!! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! Your birthday is important so I can't forget~ You're welcome again~! I hope you will have a really nice day~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Omg Happy Birthday Adventure!!!!!! I hope you have a brilliant day, and enjoy it with your family & friends!!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 16:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Wish you will you have a great day in your birthday, and I hope you will enjoy every moment of it!! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 17:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 10:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday If I'm not wrong (nor Facebook), today is your birthday. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 17:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Buon compleanno! Happy birthday! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Adventure~! I hope you have a lovely day with your friends and family~! ^^ '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 22:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ='HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI~!!!!!!!!!!!'= OMG!!! HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI!!!!!!!!!! >w< WISH YOU A HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKIE MY GIFT~!!!!!!!!! ^^ Happy Birthday I don't know if i'm late but Happy Birthday to you and have more fun with us here in the wikia and Tumblr. Garchopex (talk) 05:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY AW28!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I waited for this day :'DDDD and I made it :'DDDDDD Hoping you enjoy your day and best wishes~ Good luck for the next year :D (Hoping I'm not lost in the Birthday messages crowd xD) Fubuki風吹 Gyro Saving HB~! Heya Adventure !!! I saw on facebook it's your birthday ! So, I came here to wish you a supah Birthday ! (Lol, I see already so much messages! XD). So... Happy Birthday Adventure !!!!!!!!! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ^^ Glad you liked it ! :'D Why are you crying ? D: SnowyBoy❄ 12:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Oww XD I understand ^^ You deserve it ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome~^^ NP senpai~ That's why I asked you your fav. character~ When I figured out that Kinako was your new fav. character, I changed the Hiroto one XD Nahh, it's fine senpai~^^ It's easy and I love drawing for others~!! :3 Re: Icons Well, there's always the Mixi Max and the Keshin icon...that's all I can think of now^^ I'm pretty sure the SH, OF, DF, GK, and SK icons stayed the same^^ http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 07:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) There's no Keshin Armed icon, you can select Keshin Armed in the same section as a normal Keshin in the game. The tactics icon seems the same as it was in IE3. If you have any further questions, be sure to ask ;) http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 07:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Ace Attorney News :D Replying in order! ww *Oh my god??? Apollo ;_; you're great ;____; *Leaving the videos for later since I can't load anything right now OTL *Pfffffffffffff Payne XD that guy's so funny, I can't help but find him weirdly adorable XDD *The sprites are great fjkdsl THE POUTY APOLLO ONE I WANT TO SQUISH HIM IN MY ARMS SO BADLY HE'S TOO CUTE *Apollo-senpai omg Apollo you're growing up so well!! Look at you, you've even got kouhais now!! Oh, did you add it or did Khoi do it? I knew it existed, but I never really cared about implementing it LOL where can I find the logs? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:OST Chrono Stone Music Here you go~~! http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=428346 It is the just released one~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 03:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) There is one of GO but I'm not sure about IE, I am going to look it up and give the links if I can find them~~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 03:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I found the GO but I didn't found the IE though, here you go~~! http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=322819 or http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=view&tid=322820 I think they are the same, you can choose one of them I think~~ Have fun with it~~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 04:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Ya Adventure~ I continued today when I came back and I stopped at Meteor Shower~ I wanted to leave something to do for you~ I don't know if someone else will do it but I won't go further~ Seeya tomorrow~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:53, May 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~~! (Yup O.o) *Sees you in the chat* I'm coming to the chat~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) spamming hi there these too are spamming but i joined but i stoped bann these users hope i got this one right Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Pictures ! Okay, here are the pics I've just took ! Tell me if you like them or not, or if I need to take another one ! *Endou: View image: Endou ! *Fubuki: View image: Fubuki or View image: Fubuki 2 or View image: Hakuren Fubuki[1] *Gouenji: View image: Gouenji (Did not find any good one for him, sorry D:) *Hitomiko: View image: Kira *Kidou: View image: Kidou *Terumi: View image: Terumi *Tachimukai: View image: Tachimukai *Kogure: View image: Kogure *Rika: View image: Rika *Tsunami: View image: Tsunami *Touko: View image: Touko Hope you'll like them~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you're gonna use some of them! :D SnowyBoy❄ 15:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Name Hey Adventure. I've been wondering if i should use your real name on the wiki. Because tbh calling you adventure sort of feels wierd ._. But since you kinda never told people on the wiki i figured i should ask first. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Well if your not ok with it i won't use it. Btw nice signature :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 05:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hey how do you change your signature and make a more creative talk page? thanks!^^